


A Reunion: Time Spent With An Old Friend

by Ileatea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Helmsman, M/M, Psiioniic and Signless being cute and adorable, Psionic tourtue, Seriously they are to cute for their own good, Using your own powers agianst you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileatea/pseuds/Ileatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of the Helmsman was no quick feat. He dies after thousands of sweeps but, who was waiting for him in the afterlife made all of the pain and torture worth it. Signless was waiting for him. That was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion: Time Spent With An Old Friend

The Psiioniic shivered as he felt the heat the psionics he no longer controlled fill him. There was to far to go in to little time. The Condesce was going to burn him out and from the power sapping his life away it seemed she didn't care. His limbs were heavy with the living wiring surging through them yet held aloft away from the ability move them without tearing the wiring out and thus leaving him disabled and bleeding on the floor. There was going to be no hope from him. Not with him in this sorry state. Perhaps now he would be granted the ability to die. To go see his friends those he called family.

 

The Diciple, The Dolarosa... and him. The one who's name he dared not even speak for fear of the electricity in his body being forced to attack it's host. There were several things that came to mind as he thought that. The first few sweeps in this ship were horrible, The way she had set up his punishment's harsh and painful. There were several words that were taboo to speak or think less he receive painful shocks from his own Psionics, among them were redblood, rebellion, peace, and the sort of them all Signless and Sufferer. That's correct. She had forbidden him of even remembering his own best friend... and the very reason eh was in this place. But as his life-force started growing thin, as noticed by the yellow blood now dripping from his mouth, he let himself think it one last time feeling himself fade past the pain to the afterlife.

 

He was surprised to be able to open his eye's a few moment's latter. Even more so when he noticed the world around him looked like the Alternia he remembered from his youth. There were tree's a beautiful forest, the sound of wild squakbeasts in the distance. HE smiled softly then looked down at his hands. There his once proud hands were scared as were his arms up to his elbows... The circular indention’s reminding him of the wire's that had caused them. So.. where was he.. he had died, was this the afterlife? “ _Hello? Ith anyone there? Anyone at all?_ ” There was no immediate answer other than the shuffling of leaves, the sound of someone headed in your direction.

 

“ _Psi? Psi is that you?_ ” That voice he knew that voice so well it almost made him choke up hearing it. Yellow tears fell from his eye's as he turned to see the owner of that voice standing there starring at him with hope as well as a bit of horror once he actually got a good look at him.

 

“ _Signleth? Is … Is that really you?_ ” The disbelief and hope in Psi's voice was almost tangible as he called out to him. As if he would break if he reach out and tried to touch him. As if he thought his friend was going to disappear.

 

“ _It's me Psi, I'm here there's nothing for you to worry about, I;m not going to leave._ ” Good old Signless alway's knew what to say to him. Signless moved forward touching his friends face and being sure to avoid any of the marks on the face. “ _Oh Psi.... What did she do to you... you looks so beaten, and worn down... And these scars... Oh please tell me she didn't psi... that was the one thing you feared please tell me she didn't._ ”

 

“ _The did, but it wathn't your fault Leth. Not your fault at all. You couldn't do anything about my fate. Because that's what I was thlated to be even before I joined you. I wath to powerful._ " The stubburness as he talked sopke volumes for how sure of this he was. There was no wavering in his voice no changed in his tone this was what he thought. Oh... he missed his friend and he would tell him that later. First he had to make sure Less understood this.

  


" _Psi... If you say so then i shall have to belive you.  I'm just glad your hear with me. If I ever see here I swear I will get revenge for what was done to you Psi._ "  There was truth in his voice Signless was not a very violent troll infact he spoke against violence. So for him to be so up in arms over somehting like Psi's treatment after his death. It made him wonder about Signless's feelings for him. But he would allow himself to believe they were beyond that of just a friend. 

  


" _Leth... Don't that would make you ath bad ath she wath. Don't lower yourthelf to that level pleathe. Not for me of all trollth._ " He didn;t deserve to have someone like Signless looking out for his tormentor for revenge. Not when that someone was the one he pitied most. The reason he kept looking forward to dieing. 

  


" _I will think about it Psi. But I believe you deserve retribution for what was done to you. It was barbaric and mean. Now why don;t we move to someplace outside of this jungle? Surely someplace a bit more secluded wouldn't bother you? It's just... we arn't the only trolls here._ " Signless seemed to be looking atound warrily as if he was afraid some rabid animal would come up and attack them. Suddenly Psi remembered why one of them allways happened to be with Less when he was going to deliver one of his sermons. Less had a fear of facing his... Followers on is own because some of them tended to get a bit fanatic. 

  


" _That'th fine with me Leth. Though I'm here with you I don't think any of those fan'th of yourth will get you now._ " Less relaxed some hearing this and smiled turning back to Psi to take his hand and pull him up so they could walk back to where ever it was Signless had made his home. However when he tried to walk his legs started to give out under the weight of his body. He wasn't able to walk.... His body was still week from his position as helmsman. He was ashamed of himself...

  


“ _Psi? Are you okay? Do you need any help?_ ” Signless was worried about Psiioniic this was obviously something that was hard for him to understand. The fact that his friend was this hurt. “ _I'm going to carry you Psi, forget about walking there yourself.”_

 

“ _Leth... I'm not an invalid I can walk on my own...”_

  


“ _Not without hurting yourself more now let me do this”_ With that Psiioniic found himself in Singless arms being carried to a small cave opening I way's away from the clearing he was found in. Inside you could see the set up of a small camp. This was obviously where Signless was staying . The cave looked like one of the hideouts from right before they had gotten caught. Surprisingly enough there was no one else there... Where was Disciple? And Mama Dolarosa.

  


“ _Leth? Where are the otherth? I would think that they would hold on to you as tightly ath they could? I, well that'th all I want after being gone for tho long._ ” Psiioniic looked confused. There didn't seem to be any trace of them in the cave at all.

  


“ _Mama.. well Mama's staying with Mindfang. She comes and checks on me offten. But Disciple. All those sweeps in the caves alone broke her. She doesn't even realize that I'm here she only moves to go get food... or sleep. I am on my own... well I have you now if you want to stay here with me that is?_ ” There was hope in his words as he asked as if he thought Psi would leave him after just finding him again.

  


“ _Of courthe I want to thtay with you Leth. Why would I want to leave. I might be different that when we latht thpoke to each other in life. But I thtill want to thtay with you. I never want to leave unleth you want me to..._ ” Of course he would never want to leave Less. Maybe... with disciple the way she is.. He could have a chance with Signless. He had felt flushed for Signless for quite a long time but to finally have that chance felt better than anything.

  


“ _I want you here Psi don't you worry about that._ ” He nodded looking at Less before scooting over and curling up next to him finding Signless cuddling next to him holding him softly. “ _It's almost morning Psi, get some sleep. We can catch up more in the evening.”_ Psi nodded finding himself falling into an easy sleep with his friend, though hopefully more one day, beside him. His last thought before falling asleep was a simple one.

 

' _Maybe... Just maybe this was all worth it. To end up here with him like this.'_


End file.
